


Family Picture

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Inspired by that viral picture of a guy who was in the family picture of his wife's before they even met.OrA wedding no one really asked for.





	Family Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I really want an episode in where we see more of Luthors

As the music began to play and Barry Allen took his spot near the guitarist, Lena Luthor started walking down the aisle along with her brother, Lex. Everyone turned their heads to see the marvelous bride. There were ‘awes’ that was heard and Lena can hear Winn sniffling as she walks by. The coordinator told them to take their time walking but she can’t wait to be down there sharing her vows to the person she loves. 

“I can’t wait to see the look on Kara’s face when she sees you,” Lex whispered to her. She elbowed her brother lightly and they shared a secret laugh together. Today is a good day. 

Kara was advised to turn around when Lena is halfway down the aisle. She is bouncing because she cannot wait to see the person she will be marrying. She is nervous though because she wants everything to be perfect and knowing herself as a stuttering mess she can’t help but to take a deep breathe in and it was stuck there when Alex tapped her shoulders. 

“Kara, turn around,” Alex whispered. Kara looked at Alex first and nodded her head. She turned around with her eyes looking directly at the floor and slowly she raised her head to see the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Then, flashes of memories flooded in her mind from the day they first met to the day they are grey and old. She can’t help but to cry and smile as she sees the future with Lena. 

“Gosh, she’s beautiful,” She whispered, out of breath and Alex chuckled beside her. As she sees Lena walking closer with bright smile across her face and she has the urge to run to her. 

“Kara, don’t” Alex warned her. They waited while looking at each other and finally the moment came. 

“Kara,” Lex said and laughed a little as she smiled at him widely with tears still flowing down her cheeks. “Your reaction is better than I thought,” 

“Lex, stop embarrassing my soon to be wife,” Lena said as she playfully glared at Lex and there were laughters coming from the important people in their lives. Warmth bubbled the atmosphere and they wouldn't ask for anything better. Kara looked around and saw James taking pictures, then there’s Winn with his eyes puffy and red. She also sees Sam as one of the bride’s maid of Lena along with Maggie. The very loving Eliza beside Cat Grant. There she sees, too, Lillian Luthor who was very hard to impress and Lionel, the very challenging man that will always have a way to challenge Kara as ‘part of initiation to the family.’ Then her eyes settled to the green eyes of the person she loves most. 

“You look beautiful,” Kara said and offered her hand. 

“Clearly, judging from your reaction,” Lena teased and Kara rolled her eyes. 

“May you both be happy for the rest of your lives,” Lex said as he put Lena’s hand on top of Kara’s. 

Together they walked closer to the makeshift altar and together they announced their vows to each other. 

“My, my, to what favor will I have to give back to the universe to repay such goodness it has given me. You know, Kara, we are as they would call it the epitome of an eclipse. No matter how different we are from one another, we still and we will always manage to be as one. You have given me great sunshine in my life through your incredibly bright smile and a much positive personality. You are a sun walking on Earth because of the warmth you have given me and to all the people around us. I guess the only thing I can possibly do to give back to the universe is to take care of you the way you have been taking good care of me and more. I promise to you that if you tire to be the light, you can take refuge in my shadows. I promise that no matter what life will throw against us, together, like an eclipse, we will be as one. This marriage, this ring will only be a physical symbol of my love for you and maybe a way that I can show off to the world that I am with a goddess,” Laughter ensued as Kara posed like a queen. 

“But Darling, it is my heart and my soul that will be an eternal symbol to the universe that I am bound to you forever,” Lena said as her eyes were locked with Kara’s and her look says more, meant more than the words she spoke with her lips. They are both with teary eyes and wide smiles. They are giggling too, like they just shared a secret only they could know. 

“Agh,” Kara groaned, good naturedly. “You, as always gives me heart palpitations,” she said and everyone laughed along with them. 

“And they say that you were the greatest reporter?” Lena said as she raised an eyebrow at Kara. 

Kara only giggled and brought their joined hands closer to her face. She kissed every knuckles on Lena’s hands with closed eyes which got Lena’s heart to stutter multiple times. 

“My love, I am a person with many words but whenever it comes to you I become a person without it. You make me speechless because my heart takes all the words from my mouth and turns it to stuttering heartbeats. You would know, since the first time we met, instead of telling you my name I repeatedly say 'I’m’ then proceeded on repeating 'my name is.’ I’ll let you in on a little secret about what happened. That day was not the day I realized I was in love with you, no. Though, it was the day I realized that this woman in front of me, I must have her in my life forever. Whether you will be my partner in crime, my best friend, my girlfriend or my wife, no matter what we become I just want you there in my life. Then, it turns out that you’ve become all of it. My partner in crime when you helped me expose a corrupt leader the first few days we met. After many days and nights of playing spys we started hanging out outside of work that's when you became my best friend. Moving on to days we shared stories and secrets of our lives and after nights of many sleepovers you became my girlfriend, right after our first kiss. Then, after many dates and dinner. Days of waking up next to each other and-” Kara said and leant in to whisper to Lena. 

“Many many amazing nights of sex,” Kara whispered and Lena giggled. 

“That's when I realized,” Kara then said out loud. 

“Because of that?” Lena questioned with an eyebrow raised. 

“No,” Kara defended herself. “It was after, when I was holding you one night in my bed and your hair smelled like my shampoo. That's when I realized that I want to sleep like that every night, wake up with you everyday, share a bed with you and share a home. So-” Kara said but was interrupted by Lena. 

“You scrambled out of bed, which woke me up. You went straight to your safe and took out a small box,” Lena continued for her. 

“That carries the bracelet my birth mother gave me and I asked you to be my wife. I promised to buy you a ring, too but you beat me to it. Now, that we are going to be wives. I just want to say that you are a miracle and I promise to you that no matter how sick we get, how rough the road is ahead, how cold the winter may set, I will always be beyond happy to spend eternity with you,” Kara said and kissed Lena’s knuckles again. 

“Now that we have witnessed the vows of these who love. May we get the rings that may symbolize their promises of eternity,” the Ordained said. 

Alex and Lex then walked towards them. Alex giving the ring to Kara and Lex giving the ring to Lena. 

“Now, may we get the candles that will symbolize the light and warmth of their love,”   
Maggie and Winn walked towards them with the candles and were stood on the stand that are beside Lena and Kara. 

“May we get the bracelets that symbolizes their togetherness, a symbol of shackles that may bind their souls to one another,” 

Sam and James walked towards them with bracelets that were obviously custom made. 

“Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, I present you these gifts that will help you through your marriage. The rings that symbolized your promise will be carried by you through and through. To show the world that you promised your eternity to each other,” Kara and Lena then proceeded on putting the ring to each other's hand. 

“The candles that are meant to be lit may symbolize the light and warmth this marriage will give to you,” Kara and Lena proceeded on lighting their candles together. 

“The bracelets that symbolizes the shakles may mean that your souls are bound to one another,” Kara then put the bracelet around Lena’s wrist beside the one she gave to her before. It was gold with four blue crystals and it seems to coordinate with the silver one from her birth mother. Lena gave the same gold bracelet though it was with four green cyrstals. 

“Now, that the gifts has been presented. Lena Luthor are you willing to make Kara Danvers your lawful wife?” 

“I do,” Lena said as she smiled widely at Kara. 

“Kara Danvers are you willing to make Lena Luthor your lawful wife?” 

“I do,” Kara said and smiled just as wide as Lena’s. 

“Now, I present to you Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers,” then the people around them clapped. 

“You may kiss the bride,” then Lena and Kara shared such a sweet kiss. It felt different, the kiss they shared was not like the first one they shared or the many times that made their head spin. This kiss felt more real, more true, symbolic in a way that was mysterious because it cannot be explained. 

They parted when cheers got louder and they looked at the important people in their lives. Some have tears in their eyes, some are hollering, some are just giving them such loving smiles and they wouldn't trade any of it for this. 

 

Now that they all continued their way to the after party, still on their dresses and suits. It was time for the best man to give his speech. 

Lex, went to the microphone in the middle of the dance floor and got everyone’s attention by clanging his small spoon to his flute of champagne. 

“First of all, I want to congratulate my sister and sister-in-law for finally tying the knot after so many years, cheers,” he said and lifted his flute towards Lena and Kara and bowed his head a little. 

“Alright, the first thing Lena and I had our philosophical exchange, we debated about coincedences. She argued that there is no such thing, that everything has a reason why everything is what it is. We would have this argument for hours because I disagree with her, until recently,” he paused because Lena gave him an inquisitive look. 

“She has been choosing a variety of pictures of our family to put in their new home and I had a perfect picture in mind. Most of you know that our pictures are always with us in our suits or dresses and never really casual. Im the only one in our family with a copy of this special moment. It was our family picture during an outting we were celebrating because Lena just recently graduated from high school and I got my position in our company. So, as I found the picture much to my surprise, somebody else was there,” Lex then pointed at the projector behind him. Everybody awed and gasped. 

“Yes, what a surprise to see our Kara standing right behind Lena looking at the view,” Lex said with a loving smile towards his sister. “I guess, sis, that you’re right everything has a reason. This was a Luthor family picture and Kara, I think you were always meant to be part of our family, welcome,” He said and walked back to their table and gave them the picture in a frame. 

“Well, take a look at that, you were always meant to have a Luthor beside your name,” Lena said as they look at the picture together. 

“From this life to the next I will be more than happy to have a Luthor beside me,” Kara said and kissed Lena. 

The family picture was probably meant to be another gift of symbol from the universe or whatever entity that holds their destiny together. It probably is a symbol that they are meant to be. Whatever this may be, a red string of fate or two souls from one star, it decided to show itself in a family picture.


End file.
